forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of novels in chronological order
Year Names I would like to add the names of the years in Dalereckoning, anyone opposed? I think this would help when searching for things on the page for those reading the books. ie. 1385 - The Year of Blue Fire Sources/References I would really like to see some sources on these. Where do these dates come from? Also, I can provide a few sources of my own, but I'm hesitant to ruin the simplicity of the page. Thoughts? -Coswig (talk) 20:34, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Cos, I completely agree with you... references are very important!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 23:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism? I think this page might have started out as a copy-paste from The Library, but it's grown far beyond that, with a lot of added material and -- most importantly -- references. I'll keep working on references. Otherwise, I think the main remnant of the copy-paste is the "Unknown" category, which has been added to but the order not changed. Would alphabetizing it (or ordering by year of publication) be better, or removing the unknown section altogether? --Coswig (talk) 04:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I was also confused by the plagiarism tag... - Darkwynters (talk) 15:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I feel like having the unkown section has its merit. Ordering by publication date would make most sense to me. Maybe the section could be at the bottom, as it is less important in a chronological order than the dated sections? Daranios (talk) 16:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Months It would be great if this could be broken down into months for some of these novels. It would be good to know in which months a novel began and ended. Hand of Fire ≥ 1358 In A Slow Day in Skullport, a beholder named Xuzoun uses scrying on Shandril Shessair and makes plans of capturing her. Shandril dies in Hand of Fire. A Slow Day in Skullport is canonically dated 1358. Therefore, Hand of Fire happens in 1358 (likely) or later (less likely). Netheril series The canonical listing dates the Netheril series as “ca. −700”. Can we improve that estimate? In Dangerous Games, chapter 4, Candlemas tells Sunbright they jumped 358 years into the future, into 3520 (Netheril Year, so −338 DR). Also, the book describes events leading to Karsus’s Folly, which is dated as −339. This dates most of the Dangerous Games plot as −338…−339, and the departure/return of Candlemas and Sunbright as −696. Sword Play happens before that departure/return, and Mortal Consequences after. How long before/after? In Sword Play chapter 1, Lady Polaris orders Candlemas to investigate crop blight. He succeeds in Mortal Consequences chapter 10, saying it took him four years. At the end of Sword Play, chapter 17, Lady Polaris sentences Sysquemalyn to a year in hell. In Mortal Consequences chapters 10 and 16, it is revealed that Polaris forgot about her and Sysquemalyn had to endure hell for three years until she was able to escape. Therefore, Sword Play and Mortal Consequences are three to four years apart. This tentatively dates Sword Play at −698…−697, and Mortal Consequences at −695…−694.